


Love Springs Eternal

by ZorbatosNevada



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Connie has a cat named Noodle, Erwin has a cat named Oatmeal, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorbatosNevada/pseuds/ZorbatosNevada
Summary: Who says "I love you" first?Each chapter is a different pairing and the circumstances in which they first told each other I love you.





	1. Springles

Today sucked.

Connie slept through his alarm and was late to work, the second time in as many weeks. Worse yet, he didn’t get a chance to make a lunch and had to sprint to work because his bike wasn’t chained to the rack where he left it. By the time he got to the office he realized his phone and his wallet were still on his nightstand where he left them. His supervisor gave him an official warning about his tardiness, and it wasn’t until he was scrambling in his desk for change for a snack-lunch from the machine did he realized his shoes didn’t match. He couldn’t find enough for a snack and just figures he’ll make a frozen pizza when he got home.

Connie knows that some days it just doesn’t pay to get out of bed, but today makes him wish he had slipped into a coma in the night when he steps outside the office to a torrential downpour.

He hates wet shoes, even if they are mismatched.

He sprints back home, the hood over his head doing nothing to protect him as he runs face first into the spray. He gets to his building’s door and fumbles in his jacket, only for his numb fingers to brush the frayed edges that were once his pocket.

“Oh, man. . .” He leans his forehead against wall of the apartment and taps his fist pointedly against the call button to his apartment in sad hope that it would magically let him in, stubborn tears clinging to his eyes, “What do I do now?” he sniffles, rhythmically bumping his forehead against the rough brick.

“Hello?” a cautious voice says over the intercom, “Are you buzzing for 4C?”

“Sasha!” Connie lifts his face from the button panel to press his cheek to the speaker, as though it would give him a visual, “Are you in my apartment? Buzz me in!”

“Okay, why are you even ringing the bell? Did you lose your key again?” the door buzzes and Connie yanks it open and bolts to the stairs, taking them two at a time until he’s at his apartment door, which swings open as he reaches for the knob.

“Hey, Conman,” Sasha greets him, smiling before she takes in his state, “Oh my god, are you okay?”

“I’m just glad to see you.” He opens his arms to pull her into a grateful hug but she sidesteps him and presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

“You’re drenched, my guy, no mackin’ until you change into something drier or at least sexier.”

Connie laughs for the first time that day and starts kicking off his wet shoes and struggling out of his dripping sweatshirt. “It’s so warm in here,” He sighs, finally pulling it over his head and hanging it on its hook, “And something smells awesome!” He turns on her excitedly “Wait, are you cooking?”

“Do your shoes not match?” Sasha asks simultaneously, looking incredulously at his sneakers.

“You answer first! What’re you making?” Connie tries to peek over her shoulder and into the kitchen but she swats him away.

“Yeah, I’m making dinner, I’m not wearing an apron for my health, ya know.”

Connie’s eyes go down to her “Keep Your Hands Off My Buns” apron, “Did... Did you bring that from home?”

Sasha nods and opens her mouth to respond when somewhere in the other room, a timer dings.“Ah! My bread! Get changed quick, or I'll eat your plate myself.” She scampers away, careful of the kitchen tile in her socks.

Connie watches her go fondly before rushing to his bedroom, casting off his wet work clothes in every direction and throwing on some flannel pants and his softest T-shirt. He’s rubbing a hand towel over his crew cut when he walks back into the kitchen, scrolling through the mess of messages he got through the day.

 

“Message From: Sasha-Bear Today, 10:36 AM

Sup nerd, you free tonight? I’m in the mood ;)

FOR FOOD! Haha sucka

For realz tho, text me back, your gas top stove is calling my name”

 

“Message From: Sasha-Bear Today, 1:46 PM

ur boss on ur ass about using ur phone at work? I feel u

class was canceled so I’m gonna be over a bit early after i get to the grocery store.”

 

“Voicemail From: Sasha-Bear Today, 3:41 PM

“Hey Connie, it’s me, looks like shit out, dont it? I’m at Price Chopper and they got this AMAZING deal on chicken, so I was thinking of frying some up for supper tonight. Anyway, I’ll be by when I’m done here. Hope you got an umbrella! See ya!”

 

“Message From: Sasha-Bear Today, 3:59 PM

I’m here! I used ur spare so don’t freak out

I got supp supplies and soda!”

 

“Message From: Sasha-Bear Today, 4:05 PM

I used up all ur canola oil, eggs and potatoes, my bad" 

 

“Message From: Sasha-Bear Today, 4:06

NOODLE KNOCKED OVER MY FUCKING DR PEPPER

RAAAAAAGH

IT’S EVERYWHERE

DO YOU NOT HAVE A MOP??”

 

“Message From: Sasha-Bear Today 5:15,

Let me know if u want me to pick u up, the rain’s not taking hostages today

Also you need more paper towels and noodle needs a bath”

 

“Message From: Sasha-Bear Today 5:40,

Just call me the Fry Daddy ;) perfection I did it again”

 

         Sasha is already sitting at the counter, crunching appreciatively on a roll that resembles charcoal more than it does bread, and swinging her legs from the bar stool when Connie approaches her. “Your plate’s in the microwave, I didn’t know if you were gonna grab a shower or not.” She says around her mouthful.

“My favorite?” Connie says quietly, in awe of the spread before him.

“Yeah, I got some chicken on sale and I wanted to make something nice tonight since it sucks outside.” She swallows and tips her head up at him, “You didn’t get my messages?”

“I forgot my phone at home, sorry.” Connie wraps his arms around her middle, pressing his face into the soft curve where her neck slopes to her shoulder, and mumbles something into her collar.Sasha leans her head against his, rubbing her cheek against the soft peach fuzz of his hairline as she takes another huge bite of her bread, “Rough day?”

He nods, and continues to mumble into her neck.

“Aww, sorry, Con, that sucks. Glad I came over, huh?” She taps his head gently, “Go get your plate, it’s getting cold.”

He huffs out a sigh, but stays put.

Sasha squirms slightly, “Stop it, that tickles!” She swallows again before she chokes, “What’re trying to say?”

“I said I love you.” Connie says earnestly.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Connie, it’s just dinner,” Sasha laughs, shrugging to dislodge his head from her shoulder, “I was gonna make it anyway.” 

“That’s not what I meant, baby,” Connie unwinds his arms from her waist and spins the barstool so she’s facing him. He takes her face in his hands and leans his forehead against hers, “I love you, Sasha Braus.”

The dinner roll drops from her hand.

“I’m not so good with words, Sash, but,” he takes a deep breath, “Today super sucked, but the second I heard your voice it was like I never ran out with the wrong shoes on or left my wallet at home or forgot my lunch-“

Sasha’s hand went to her mouth, “You didn’t eat lunch?”

“Missing the point, Sasha,” Connie laughs, stroking her cheeks lightly with his thumbs, “You’re my best friend, you’re the most important person in my life, I think about you every day and I love you.”

“Oh my god, Connie,” Sasha takes his wrists lightly, “I love you, too.”

He presses a tender kiss between her brows and draws back with a smile.

He must be the luckiest guy alive.

 


	2. Eruri

Erwin confesses his love first, of course. The old military dog was never shy about his feelings and never has been. 2 months after they’re official and, after a nice dinner and a long walk, Erwin is saying goodbye at Levi’s door.

 “I’m free for lunch tomorrow at one if you wanna come over. One of Eren’s little friends gave me some killer red sauce.” Levi’s saying, fishing for his keys, “Unless you want to come in for a drink or something now.”

“Thanks, but I got to wrap up some casework and feed Oatmeal,” Levi snorts at the mention of his geriatric cat, but they both know he’s very fond of the old thing, “but lunch tomorrow sounds great.”

“Super. I’ll see you then.” Levi stands on tiptoes to place a light peck on his mouth, “Goodnight, Erwin.”

Erwin smiles fondly into the kiss, “Goodnight, Levi, I love you.”

Levi’s keys fumble out of his hand but he snickers as he retrieves them, “Don’t get sentimental on me now, old man, see ya tomorrow.” He waves one last goodbye to Erwin from his door way as the elevator doors close before he slips inside, heart pounding in his ears.

 _‘What the fuck was that?_ ’ he thinks in somewhat of a daze, ‘ _Where the fuck did **that** come from’_

He kicks his shoes off and leaves them at the door, a habit he never quite wanted to break, and makes his way to his bathroom. He snags his toothbrush out of its cup and runs the tap. _‘Maybe he said it on accident.’_ he thinks as he vigorously brushes for the recommended two minutes, _‘Everyone’s done that, at least once in their life.’_ Levi gargles and spits before leveling his gaze to the mirror.

“A grown man doesn’t accidentally say ‘I love you’, Ackerman. Get your head out of your ass.” He says to his reflection. He notices a smear on its smooth surface and starts scrubbing at it with a hand towel, _‘Especially not that grown man. He never says anything accidentally.’_ He continues polishing even after the stain had been removed. _‘Did he expect me to say it back? I mean, it’s just polite to, isn’t it? And what if I didn’t love him, that’d be awkward.’_ He pauses, his thought process coming to a screeching halt.

“What if I do love him?” he wonders aloud, “This spot isn’t coming out; I’ll need the 64.” He hops off the counter, not realizing he had climbed up on it, and gets under the sink for his supplies.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later he emerges from his bathroom that was spotless before but is now positively shining, freshly showered and in clean pajamas. _‘It isn’t too soon in our relationship, more like relationshit haha good one Levi, but seriously, maybe he just felt obligated ‘cause we’ve been … whatever we are for so long’_ He rakes a hand through his damp hair and groans, “I am too goddamn old for this kind of shit!” He snatches the rest of his supplies from the cabinet and gets to work on the rest of his apartment.

By the time he’s done, the place reeks of bleach and artificial lemon and he feels like he needs another bath, but even his usual calming techniques are leaving him at sea. He’s half convinced himself that the whole exchange was just his imagination or that he had misheard him or that it was all an elaborate ruse.

Levi sits on the edge of his bed for a moment, considering maybe trying to sleep, but he knows sleep never comes when he gets like this. Maybe this is just one of those things that gets under his skin and winds him up, it was probably just a misunderstanding anyway.

 _Or maybe you only heard what you wanted to hear_. A snide little voice from the back of his mind supplies.

Levi stands abruptly and snatches his tennis shoes from the closet. A quick walk will clear his head.

* * *

 

A two hour long run later and Levi is dragging his exhausted body over the threshold of his apartment dripping with sweat and wheezing, “Oh man, I gotta stop smoking.” he coughs haggardly, “That was a bad idea.” his coughing intensifies, “Oh my god.” but his mind is much calmer now and he feels like he might be able to sleep now.

He leaves his running shoes in a pile with his other ones by the door and staggers to the fridge, cracking open a cold bottled water and downing half its contents in one swing. He pulls back, gasping for air when his Fitbit chimes.

His Fitbit says he’s run his fastest mile yet and congratulates him.

His Fitbit was a birthday-Christmas present from Erwin.

Fuck!

Levi slams his drink onto the counter and stomps back into his bedroom, he grapples in his nightstand for a moment before emerging with a crumpled pack of cigarettes. So much for quitting. He opens the window and pulls his lighter from where he’s hidden it behind a potted plant and lights one up.

They’re old and stale but they’ll do the trick.

He sits and chain smokes them down to the filter and out the window until the pale sunlight starts to peek out from the horizon. Levi takes one last drag of his current smoke before squashing it in his aloe plant and tossing the butt out the window. Tenants weren’t supposed to smoke indoors, but who’s gonna snitch on him? He’s ten floors up.

He reaches into his pack for the next one only to find it empty. He groans and heaves himself off the floor towards the bathroom again. He reeks like Quik Shine, sweat and cigarettes and needs a shower. His muscles ache, he’s smoked himself sick and is dizzy from the binge of nicotine he’s become unaccustomed to but he finally feels sufficiently at ease.

He’s toweling off his wet hair when his phone chimes in yesterday’s pants.

 

“Message From: Erwin Smith Today,  7:27 AM

Good Morning Levi, hope you slept well :-)

A meeting with a client was rescheduled for lunchtime today, sorry. it’s been a while since we ordered in. why dont you come over after work and we’ll get pizza”

 

“Aw, fuck. . .” Levi blinks blearily at his phone, rubbing at his eye with his free hand, “I have to go to work like this.”

He texts back “Make it Chinese and you got yourself a deal”, plugs it in and throws himself diagonally across his bed and falls into a fitful sleep.

His alarm is blaring him awake thirty minutes later, he lifts his face from a puddle of his own drool and rolls off the bed and onto the floor.

“Work time.” He mutters into the hardwood. He does a single push up and collapses back onto the floor. He can probably skip this morning’s work out, anyway.

Levi stands, yawning, and casts aside the cool, wet towel from around his waist and pulls on whatever looks like it matches from his dresser. He pads into the kitchen to start the kettle and meanders back into the bathroom to assess the night’s damage in the mirror.

The dark circles under his eyes are more pronounced and he has the worst bedhead he’s ever seen on himself from sleeping with his hair wet but otherwise no worse for wear. He combs his hair back, brushes his teeth and double checks in the mirror to make sure he dressed like someone who slept the night before. By the time he’s done with damage control, the kettle is shrieking in the kitchen.

While his morning tea steeps, Levi noncommittally throws some things from his fridge into a skillet for breakfast and devours it in a pre-caffeinated haze before remembering he made tea and that it’s cold by now. He makes a second batch in a go-cup and is double checking his locks on the way out a full forty minutes early.

* * *

 

Work is slow and blessedly uneventful, the latest rookies in the precinct mind their own business for once and quietly stay at their desks. Levi's off mood apparently does not go unnoticed by them though, he can tell by the meek glances into his office from their work stations or their adverted eyes when he gets up to get coffee. It’s fucking weird and a little creepy but he appreciates being left alone in his sanctuary. The more seasoned officers are less respectful of his space. Someone, Dr. Zoe he’s sure, left a bottle of fiberlax on his desk while he was dozing with a book over his face during lunch.

The note on it said “You just have that look on your face >.<”

 

After work, Levi hails a taxi and shoots Erwin another text, “On my way, you home yet?”

It isn’t until he’s paying the driver and awkwardly nodding to the doorman to Erwin’s building that he gets a reply.

 

“Message From: Erwin Smith Today, 6:03 PM

I’m just now leaving the office. Key’s under the mat, takeout menus are on the fridge if you want to peruse tonight’s options and there’s a dry Riesling in the fridge, make yourself at home”

 

 Levi snickers to himself as he gets in the elevator and replies, “Does a dry riesling pair well with cheap take-out?”

 

“Message From: Erwin Smith Today, 6:04 PM

LOL I guess we’ll find that out, I’ll see you in a bit”

 

A chime sounds when Levi reaches the 12th floor and lets himself in the apartment with the spare key. In Levi’s mind a welcome mat in a carpeted hallway seems like the dumbest and most obvious place to hide a spare key, but he tries not to judge. He clicks on some lights and gives a low whistle in appreciation as he toes off his work shoes by the door and hangs up his coat. Erwin took such pride in his place, as he should, anyone with a place this nice in New York _should_ be proud.

Levi sets the key on the counter with a light click and browses the menus for a moment before taking out his phone and dialing. Erwin is a creature of habit and always orders the same thing when they go out for Chinese. Mongolian Beef, side of fried rice and an order of wontons. Levi likes King Poa Shrimp with brown rice and he treats himself to an order of crab Rangoon. It’s been a long day, after all.

He hangs up and looks down to address the animal weaving between his ankles, “Hey, Oats, you hungry?” The cat responds with a gravelly yowl and leads the way to his food bowl, which Levi dutifully fills and kisses the cat’s grizzled head before it brushes past him to eat. He’s riffling through the fridge for the wine when a key rattles in the lock.

“Levi?” Erwin calls quietly from the entryway as he swings the door open.

“Kitchen!” Levi calls back, having just found the bottle in the door, “I called in our order, shouldn’t be long till delivery.”

“Oh, good,” Says a voice that is much closer than Levi anticipated before he gets swept up from behind in an hug, “And you fed Oatmeal, what would we do without you?”

“Starve, probably,” Levi wriggles against the arms around his stomach, “Put me down! I hate when you do this.” There’s no bite to his tone but Erwin sets him down gently, keeping his arms wrapped around him.

Levi’s chest swells warmly despite himself and, with his feet firmly back on the hardwood, he leans back into the embrace, “What’s gotten into you? We just saw each other last night.”

“What can I say? I’m happy you’re here.” Erwin says, fondly nuzzling his cheek against the soft fuzz of his undercut.

“Well, if you wanna keep me here, you might want to get me a bottle opener.” Levi quips gesturing with the wine bottle.

Erwin laughs and releases him to fish for the corkscrew in the cabinets.

“But, yeah,” Levi clears his throat and fiddles the wine label, “I’m happy to see you, too.”

Erwin turns to face him fully, corkscrew in hand, mouth open to make a reply before he really takes in Levi’s current state, “Jesus, you look awful.”

Levi grabs the corkscrew and starts on the cork “Thanks, that’s sweet of you to notice.”

“I mean you don’t look good…”

“Mhm.” The cork comes out with a hollow pop.

“Are you sick?”

Levi gives him a flat look and takes a pointed swig from the bottle.

Erwin leans in scrutinizing, “Is there something on your mind?”

“Not a thing.” Levi replies nonchalantly, raising the bottle to his lips around Erwin’s big palms.

Erwin opens his mouth to say otherwise when the doorbell rings, “That’ll be dinner,” Levi says quickly scooting past him towards the door. Erwin goes to take his arm but Levi presses the wine bottle into his open hand and makes for the exit, “Hey-”

“What is this, an interrogation? Everything’s fine, really. It’s just,” He pauses, taking his wallet from his coat on the rack he taps it against his fingertips thoughtfully, “I’m just having a bit of an insomnia flare up. It happens, sometimes.”

He opens the door for the delivery boy, pays him and sends him away quickly, eager to divert attention onto their meal but when he turns back his boyfriend is frowning at him. “You got that kicked puppy look, what is it?”

Erwin closes the distance between them and draws him into a long, gentle kiss, “I want you to know you can talk to me, whenever.”

“I’m telling you, I just didn’t sleep well last night and I’m a bit tired,” Levi says firmly, despite the heat in his cheeks. “You can tell I’m extra cuddly today, huh?” He adds humorlessly.

Erwin nods, slow and understanding, “You just look a bit off and a little pale.” One hand reaches up to absently stroke his cheek, “You should spend the night then, save yourself the commute.”

“I think I will,” Levi leans into his touch and presses a light kiss to his palm, “But right now what I really want is some cheap American knock-off Chinese and to watch some lazy comedy on your staggeringly large television.”

“We can do that, too,” Erwin offers a smile, “I’ll grab some napkins, you want a fork?”

Levi scoffs at the idea and turns towards the media room.

“Well, I need a fork.” Erwin laughs and reaches for the utensil drawer.

They spend an uneventful night, spread across his leather couch under an old afghan, lazily trading kisses and stealing pieces from the other’s warm go-boxes while Kevin Hart yells about being short on TV. Before long, their containers are empty and disposed of, as is the bottle of wine, and Levi, though insomniac and strung out on caffeine, starts to nods off against Erwin’s chest half-way through their second comedy special.

“Levi? It’s that part you like with the old man and the ducklings. Levi?” Erwin leans back to carefully inspect the sleeping face pressed against his sternum, “Ah, well.” He shifts down the couch a bit, pulling the afghan up to cover them more before kissing the black mop of hair now tucked under his chin and clicking off the TV.

Despite his exhaustion, Levi sleeps only the half sleep of a cat, with one eye open, and it’s only a few short hours later that he awakens. He is lifting his face off the damp spot he created on Erwin’s shirt front to look around, confused as to where he is for a moment before he recognizes the warm, sturdy body beneath him and feels his deep, even breaths.

He moves gingerly around the sleeping man and settles between the back of the couch and Erwin’s side. He stretches out a bit, getting comfortable and propping his head up in his hand, watching the man he loves as he sleeps.

He reaches over to caress his boyfriend’s stubbly cheek. A few blond strands have freed themselves from the tyrannical hold of Erwin’s pomade, Levi smooths them back down to one side and lets his hand rest back on Erwin’s chest, laying it flat against the solid muscle to feel the steadily beating heart within.

Levi worries at his bottom lip. He wants a cigarette, but he’ll have to do without, there’s something he needs to say, it’s important and can’t wait.

He takes a deep breath before he can lose his nerve and shakes Erwin’s shoulder. “Hey, Erwin.” Levi whispers, “Wake up, we gotta talk.”

Erwin mumbles unhappily but doesn’t awaken. The man sleeps like the dead.

“Erwin,” Levi says a bit louder, he swings his leg over Erwin’s middle to straddle his hips and shakes both shoulders with vigor, “Wake up!”

Erwin startles awake, hands instinctively grabbing Levi by the wrists, “Levi?” His voice is rough from sleep, “Jesus, what’s wrong?”

Levi pulls one arm free to rub a hand down his face, “Look, I know I- Um, I’m not really good at…” he inhales deeply through his nose, “Remember what you said yesterday? Last night? At my place? -”

“Yes?”

“The thing is, I got something to say-”

“Hold on,” Erwin encloses Levi’s hand with both of his, “I don’t want to force you-“

“Shut up,” Levi interrupts flatly, “You couldn’t force me to do shit, anyway. I want to.” He places his hand on Erwin’s and levels his gaze, “I love you, Erwin Smith.”

“I love you, too.” Erwin smiles up at him, “Should we move this to the bedroom?”

Levi sits back fully onto Erwin’s hips, thoughtful, “I dunno, I’m pretty beat and we both work in the morning… but I could go for a round, I guess.”

Erwin laughs, “No, no, I mean actually go to bed. My back is killing me on this couch.”

"Oh, yeah, that actually sounds way better." 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short series of the stories of how each soldier confessed their love to their partner. 
> 
> Also the working titles were "shame III" and "Love Springles Eternal" 
> 
> Please enjoy my first ao3 posting!


End file.
